


Just Another Day

by Trekkiehood



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fear, Gen, Gestapo, Hogan's Heroes - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Interrogation, Psychological Torture, Torture, poor Hogan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkiehood/pseuds/Trekkiehood
Summary: It was just another day when everything changed.No one knew why he was taken.No one knows when he's coming back.No one knows IF he's coming back.What would the Gestapo want with Carter?When the Gestapo shows up for Carter there's nothing Hogan or anyone else can do.Now Carter is on his own with the Gestapo.Will he be able to hold out against the Gestapo?WIll Colonel Hogan be able to get him out?Or will they both find there the lives suddenly changed on just another day?Disclaimer:Misfitfandoms does not claim to own any recognized characters, places, or events previously seen in Hogan's Heroes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hya! So, I've always loved Hogan's Heroes, and recently, I started reading some pretty great fics about it and I've wanted to write a fic about it, but I have trouble motivating myself to sit down and actually write. Then, like any good friend, I forced my friend (Southerngal7) to watch it. THen she came up with a really great fic idea and wanted to know if I would collab. I, of course, agreed, and here it is!
> 
> So, a collaboration between me and Southerngal7.
> 
> This will jump between the POVs of our favorite characters. Mine being Hogan, and hers being Carter. (And by the way, while I typically use British rules and spellings, Southerngal writes in American, and as this does take place in America it is written in American English.)
> 
> Let me know what you think! (And be sure to check out Southerngal7. She's on FF but doesn't update much. She's much more active on Wattpad.)
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> God bless,
> 
> Trekkiehood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A collaboration between me and my friend Southerngal7 on Watppad.
> 
> Thanks to Sue (Snooky-9093) for all of her help in editing!
> 
> Updates on Wednesdays.

 

******Carter's POV**

It started as a normal day. Normal for a prisoner at least. Well, for us at least. Life is different here at Stalag 13. Like the secret tunnels underneath our barracks. Or the radio, where Kinch and Hogan were currently receiving a transmission from London. The rest of us were in the main room. LeBeau was trying to figure out what to make with this month's Red Cross packages, and Newkirk and I were playing cards.   
  
"Schultz is coming!" Someone called from the window. Newkirk quickly got up and blocked the door when the large guard tried to get in.  
  
"Let me in!" Schultz sang jovially.  
  
"Not by the hairs of my chinny-chin-chin," LeBeau yelled back.  
  
Schultz laughed, playing along. "Jolly jokers, let me in little pigs"  
  
"We should be offended. 'E called us pigs." Newkirk smirked as Hogan and Kinch came through the hidden tunnel entrance.   
  
"He's the one calling himself a wolf. He's the big bad wolf," Hogan replied as he quickly closed the bunk entrance and nodded to Newkirk to let Schultz in.  
  
"Sergeant Carter...Where is he?" Schultz's face suddenly became almost sad.  
  
I looked at Colonel Hogan as I stood from my place at the table. Hogan looked just as confused as me! I looked back at Schultz. I had no idea he wanted me. The Colonel? Well sure, but me? "Howdy, Schultz!" I waved making myself seen.  
  
"Come with me," Schultz said very deliberately.  
  
Newkirk sent me a concerned glance. "Why all business, Schultz? Sit down enjoy yourself! Come on mate, you know you want to..."   
  
"No. I was told to get Carter. Now," Schultz interrupted, suddenly looking serious and stern. This was surprising because he almost never took things seriously, except when it was about food. Whatever this was, it was serious.   
  
"Colonel?" I asked tilting my head. Why would anyone need me? I was just a sergeant. I was a nobody.  
  
Hogan stood up, "Then let's go."

"No!" Schultz shouted blocking the exit, "I have been ordered to bring him alone."

I looked worriedly at the colonel.

Hogan looked accusingly at Schultz. "As senior prisoner of war officer, I have the right to-"

"Nein!" The guard yelled forcibly, then softening, "Please Colonel Hogan, the Kommandant has been in a very bad mood. Just let me follow my orders."

The Colonel gave a nod of reassurance; then I followed Schultz out of the barracks and was led into the Kommandant's office.  
  
"Sergeant Carter," Klink said, looking disturbed.   
  
I offered a lopsided grin, trying not to let the fear build up inside of me. "Hiya, Colonel Klink; shouldn't Colonel Hogan be here? Doesn't the Geneva Convention say something about a senior officer being present or something?"   
  
"Sergeant," Klink interrupted. "I have been ordered to turn you over to the Gestapo." My heart stopped. The Gestapo? Why me? What did I do? I suddenly understood how the colonel must have felt every time he was told that.   
  
I knew he was listening. They all were. And they were all probably wondering the same as me. Why me? What did I do?  
  
"K-k-kommandant?" I stuttered, not able to stop my terror from showing through my voice.   
  
Klink sighed. "I do not know why Sergeant, only that the orders were passed through, and that they will be here in a few minutes."  
  
"But Kommandant...!" I began to panic.

All he could offer me was a shake of his head. "I don't know Sergeant; I simply do not know."   
  
At that moment, Colonel Hogan burst through the door, Schultz protesting until Hogan closed the door behind him.  
  
"Kommandant. I protest. As his commanding officer, it is my right to accompany him when he is interacting with you. And Schultz here tried to keep me away!" I thought I saw a spark of fear in his eyes, fear for me. That made me even more nervous.  
  
"Hogan you are not needed here. Go back to your barracks," Klink said, suddenly becoming very firm.  
  
Hogan made his way directly across from Klink and crossed his arms. "I want to know why you need Carter."  
  
"It is of no concern to you, Hogan," Klink assured.  
  
"If it concerns my men, it concerns me!" Hogan insisted.   
  
Turning to me, he asked, "What does he want?" I could tell that he knew. That's why he was here. He knew and he was going to do everything he could to stop it. But this was the Gestapo!   
  
"He-he's turning me over to the Gestapo," I whispered. I guess I had never realized what a good actor he was. His face contorted into a mix of shock and anger. He turned to Klink.  
  
"Do you care to explain, Klink?" He nearly spat.   
  
The Kommandant looked as if he was about to yell at the colonel for not properly addressing him, but he deflated." I have been ordered to turn Sergeant Carter over to the Gestapo."  
  
"For. What." Hogan was seething. I had never seen the colonel this angry.   
  
Klink shook his head again, "I don't know Hogan, I'm sorry, I'm simply following orders!"  
  
"You? The Great Iron Colonel? If the Gestapo would listen to anyone it would be you!"   
  
I couldn't figure out how the colonel did it. One minute, he was closer to punching Klink than I had ever seen before, the next he was pleasantly flattering Klink.   
  
He shook his head. "This is above even me, Hogan. I'm sorry."  
  
The colonel looked like he was about to say something else when the door flew open. Two Gestapo men I had never seen before burst in. It looked like they were a major and a captain.  
  
"This is him?" One of them asked, pointing at me. I took a step back as Klink nodded mutely. They both came forward and grabbed me. I couldn't stop myself from looking pleadingly at Colonel Hogan. He turned, slightly panicked, placing both hands on the Kommandant's desk.  
  
"Colonel Klink, you must stop this!" He practically begged.  
  
Klink sighed. "I'm sorry Hogan, but there is nothing I can do."  
  
The major turned to the colonel. "And who are you?" He asked disgustedly.  
  
"Colonel Robert E. Hogan, senior prisoner of war officer. What do you want with this, Sergeant." I was amazed at how strong his voice was. I was shaking too much to be able to even think about talking that boldly.  
  
"That is of no concern to you." The man practically hissed.  
  
Hogan looked the man straight in the eyes. "You're trying to take one of my men out of here, I think it does."  
  
I was shocked when the major's answer was a hard slap to the Colonel's face. As Hogan's face jerked to the side the captain escorted me out of the room. I glanced back at Hogan and saw him nod in what he probably hoped was a reassuring manner. But it just made me all the more terrified.

  
  
~HH~

  
  
  
I was escorted into the Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg. Somewhere I had been many times, usually in a German uniform trying to get someone out. What if someone were to recognize me? Forget the interrogation; I could be shot on the spot! But even if no one did recognize me, if these men were so quick to slap Colonel Hogan with Klink standing right there, what were they going to do to me!   
  
I was taken to a dark room and thrown into a chair; suddenly a bright light was shining in my face. It kinda reminded me of the lights on a Christmas tree, but they were flashier and more menacing.   
  
"Sergeant Carter!" A voice suddenly barked.   
  
I struggled to find my voice. "Yes, Sir?"  
  
"You are a prisoner of war at Stalag Thirteen. Yes?"  
  
"Yes," I repeated back, trying to see a face through the lights. The voice sounded so familiar. Who was I talking to?  
  
"Have you ever seen, or been part of any sabotage in or around Stalag 13?"

I remained silent, as I tried to place the voice.  
  
Whoever it was seemed to get impatient. " Answer the question! Do you help run the Underground through tunnels under Stalag 13?"  
  
I finally found my voice. "Running in tunnels? More like..Um. I wouldn't think people would run in tunnels. That would be dangerous. Who would run in a tunnel? I walk fast. Safety is king. I know. I know this coming from the pyromaniac pyrotechnic, missing word here? but I'm very safe. This was all just a smokescreen though. I knew what they were really asking. I just hoped that they would buy my ignorance act. If not, the Underground, not to mention all the guys back at camp, could be taken by the Gestapo. Just like me.  
  
~HH~  
  
It was hours later, and they were still asking the same things. "Answer the question! Is there an underground unit run from Stalag Thirteen!"  
  
"What do you mean by an underground?" I asked, still playing up the act.  
  
"Sergeant Carter! Surely you know what I am talking about!"  
  
And for what seemed like the hundredth time, I said, "All I know is that I am Carter, Andrew, Technical Sergeant, U.S. Army Air Corp, Serial number-"  
  
An angry growl cut me off. "I know!"   
  
The blinding light was suddenly flicked off, being replaced by the normal, everyday type of lights. Then I knew why the voice sounded so familiar. Major Hochstetter was walking up to me with the other major from earlier. I now noticed that the major was young, tall, and had dark hair.  
  
"Oh hello, Major Hochstetter...Long time no see, huh?" I hoped the fear I felt didn't come through my voice. Like Colonel Hogan. He was always so calm in his dealings with Major Hochstetter. I didn't think I could ever be like that, but I was gonna try.   
  
"I see you have been taking humor lessons from Hogan." Hochstetter rolled his eyes. "You Americans always have jokes. That is a sign of weakness." He circled my chair. "Perhaps," he smiled, "perhaps we can break you, Sergeant."

I tried not to squirm too much, but it was hard. I don't know how the colonel does it! Then it hit me, why I was here. I was here so he could get Colonel Hogan. I couldn't let that happen.  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome back! This is a chapter from Colonel Hogan's perspective.
> 
> I'm going to be honest, I said I would post this today, but completely forgot. Then I'm just like, Oh! It's Wednesday, I promised I'd update!
> 
> So here it is.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

**Colonel Hogan's POV**

Carter had been gone for almost six hours. I Looked out of the window for what had to be the millionth time that day. What did the Gestapo want with Carter? Klink hadn't given him any answers and Schultz knew nothing. For once his ignorance was aggravating. Everyone was tense; not that I could blame them.

Kinch was in the tunnel, waiting to make contact with London. After giving them the basics of Carter's arrest, we had been ordered to maintain radio silence until they contacted us. That had been four hours ago.

LeBeau was cooking and spontaneously shouting in French. No one dared to stop him. Even I wouldn't dare to interrupt the Frenchman's outbursts.

Newkirk was attempting to play solitaire but kept getting distracted. I don't know how many times I had seen him reshuffle his deck of cards. I saw him glance down at his watch.

"What time is it, Newkirk?" I said not turning from the window.

"'Bout six o'clock Sir. Don't you think they're 'oldin 'im a bit long?"

"A 'bit' long is an understatement! He left at noon," LeBeau replied, then started to mumble in French.

"London's on the line, Colonel," Kinch said popping up from the bunk entrance.

I quickly followed him down into the tunnel.  
I picked up the microphone as Kinch made sure everything was set to go.

He nodded. "Papa Bear to Mama Bear. Papa Bear to Mama Bear. Come in Mama Bear. Over."

"We're reading you Papa Bear," Came the staticky reply. "Request to rescue your man denied. Carry on as usual. Over."

My eyes narrowed as I answered back. "I can't carry on as usual when one of my men is sitting in a Gestapo jail! He's vital to this operation!"

"Understood, Papa Bear." The calm voice came back. "But we cannot risk losing you to the Gestapo. I'm sorry Papa Bear, but your orders are to stay put and wait for now. If he's not returned within the next forty-eight hours we will re-evaluate the situation. Understood? Over."

I clenched my teeth as I quietly responded, "understood. Papa Bear over and out."

I slammed down the microphone and began to pace angrily. We had to do something! I couldn't just let the Gestapo torture Carter. He was so innocent, so hopeful. I couldn't, wouldn't let those monsters take that away.

"Carter will be fine, Sir." Kinch's voice startled me back to reality. "He may be a goofball, but Carter is loyal. He won't tell them anything. He'll be fine."

I nodded slowly. Carter would be fine. He would have to be. I'd never forgive myself if he wasn't.

~HH~

"I need to see if there's anything Klink hasn't told us," I stated abruptly later that evening. "He wouldn't give me anything useful last time. But that doesn't mean he doesn't know."

The men all looked at me. "But Colonel, what makes you think Kilnk will tell you even if he does know," LeBeau said, glancing between the others. Their anger had been replaced by fear somewhere along the way, and I was determined to make sure that changed. My men don't wear helplessness well.

"Because," I put on a fake smile and grabbed my crush cap, "He's Klink! He tells me everything!"

And at present, he was my last hope.

~HH~

"Colonel Hogan, I really don't have any time for you today, Diiiiismissed." Klink gave me a half salute then went back to writing something on his desk.

"What are you writing, Colonel?" I asked putting on mock cheerfulness. I went over to the side of his desk and tried to catch a glimpse of the paper. He covered it away quickly.

"That is none of your business, Hogan. I…"

"A book! You're writing a book! Oh, Colonel, you've been holding out on us. Am I in it?" I asked, still trying to peak around his hand.

"No Colonel Hogan, I am not writing a book."

"You know, you should write a book. I bet it would be on the New York Times bestsellers list!"

"I have little interest in your American humor, Hogan." Klink was usually a little bit more friendly. Apparently, this ordeal was affecting Klink more than I thought.

I decided that if flattery wasn't working then I should just go for it. "Sir, I want to know what's going to happen to Sergeant Carter," I finally stated.

"Hochstetter..." Klink mumbled distractedly looking at another piece of paper.

"Hochstetter?" Now we were getting somewhere.

Klink shook his head. "Oh, it's nothing. Dismissed Hogan." Klink replied as he looked at his watch. He stood up to shew me out the door.

"Colonel, you look stressed. Is something bothering you?" I said standing my ground.

"Right now, you are."

I looked offended, "You wound me, sir. What's really wrong?"

"I'm fine now go!"

"I'm not leaving until I find out about Carter!" I was done with my nice guy routine. I wanted answers. Something was obviously up with Klink, but that could wait. I needed answers.

Klink looked at me and then sighed. He opened his mouth and then closed it.

"I don't know anything about your sergeant. And I doubt I'd be able to get any answers even if I asked."

Now I was really worried. Something was seriously wrong. Something more than even I realized.

"Colonel Klink, it's me, Hogan! We're pals. If something is wrong, you can tell me!" I tried to get the desperation out of my voice and offer him a reassuring smile. I was once again reminded of the corrupt way the military in Germany worked. Klink and I were enemies; there was no doubt about that. But Klink wasn't a cold-blooded Nazi. Sometimes I wondered if he even knew what he was fighting for. Did he actually believe what Hitler actually believed? I didn't think so. Klink was no monster. But, the words that came out of his sent a chill down my spine.

"Hochstetter said he had proof that could end me. Colonel Hogan, my job, my life, is on the line."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Carter talk? Or is Hochstetter bluffing? Is Klink really going to be replaced? Or is this just another open threat? 
> 
> Let us know what you think!
> 
> As always, please comment and vote.
> 
> And be sure to check out my new Hogan's Heroes stories "Home" and "Lead".
> 
> God bless,
> 
> Trekkiehood


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Thanks again to Sbooky9093 for her help :)
> 
> The Intro in this chapter was written by Southerngal7. I just left it in :)   
> Enjoy!

**Howdy Greeting and Salutations Y'all! It's that day again Just another day! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**  
**God bless,**  
**MisfitFandoms**

**~MF~**

  
Carter's POV

I stood there feeling really cold as they rolled a machine toward me. The younger major put something around me to wear over my arms.

"Now, Sergeant Carter. We will be asking you some questions."

"Haven't you asked enough already?" I complained, trying to come across in a joking manner.

A harsh slap across my face was the unwelcome answer.

"You are not with that babbling baboon Klink, nor do you have your precious colonel to protect you. You are in my territory now," Hochstetter said through clenched teeth.

I sat straight in my chair. I was scared. What if they detected something? What if I let something slip? I'd always been a terrible liar. Hogan had always told us to be careful, but this was beyond that. This was the Gestapo! They had fancy equipment. I was just Carter! I couldn't do it!

"Major Hochstetter, the machine is ready," I heard the younger man say.

Great. The machine of my demise was now ready. I gulped.

"Excellent.” The evil smirk that Hochstetter gave me made my stomach turn. "Alright, let's try an easy question. Are you a prisoner of war at Stalag 13?"

I nodded. Easy enough. Maybe all of the questions were like this. I would be fine

"Now, have you seen underground or traitor-like work."

Never mind. "Well, I suppose it depends. What do you mean by underground work?"

"Just answer the question!!"

Another slap from Hochstetter hit hard against my face. I wished the slapping would stop, but what would you expect from the Gestapo. I was silent as I searched for a good answer.

"Let's try this then, gave you seen any spies around Stalag 13?"

I thought for a moment. "Yep, sure have."

"You have. Allied no doubt," Hochstetter mumbled with a smiled. He looked like he thought he had gotten something from me. Did he really think I was that stupid?

"No, not Allied. Gestapo. Oh yeah, Gestapo agents like to crawl around Stalag 13 for some reason." I continued to rant. Hochstetter's face changed to a disgusted frown.

"How do you know that? You probably heard it from one of your underground contacts. Tell me who your contacts are!" He leaned over me, his face inches from mine

"Not the underground. It's not that hard to tell when you've got someone checking up on Klink. Not to mention you always being there." I was trying to keep my heartbeat steady, but boy was it hard.

Hochstetter looked at the Major under him until the young man spoke sheepishly. "He's been telling the truth, sir."

"Bah!" The older man shouted, "Take him to his cell!” He ordered, then stormed out of the room.

I took another calm breath as I was unmatched from the wires. I had one this round. I hadn't let them find out anything and I wouldn't. I wanted the gang to see that I could do it. I wanted to make Colonel Hogan see that I was worth being on the team.  I wanted the colonel to be proud of me. I was determined to make that happen.

**~MF~**

**What will happen to Carter? What Next? Well just stay tune! Same MisfitFandoms! Same Time! Same Coolness! Thanks so much! Please comment your comments and questions!**  
**God Bless!**  
**MisfitFandoms**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogan and Kinch listen in.

Hogan's POV

Major "Short stack with a side of anger management" Hochstetter and Colonel Klink were having a meeting in secret or so they thought. Kinch and I were listening on the coffee pot as the meeting was continuing. Newkirk and Lebeau were watching the Gestapo cars parked outside in case Carter was in the car.

"Protection. That's all these American traitor needs, Klink." Hochstetter spoke in his usual gravely tone.

"He told you!" Klink exclaimed happily.

"Yes, he did. After time...A beautiful girl to talk to, a party, a good meal..."

"Carter? This the same Carter we know?" Kinch asked.

"That's what I'm wondering..." I replied.

"Good, Good...I'm so happy for you Major Hochstetter! I will let you know that we will absolutely protect this traitor of the Allies but our-"

"Shush, Klink! I can't hear myself think!" Hochstetter barked.

"Yes, Major."

"Good. We will bring him in tonight. In another car. We don't want anyone taking him and putting punishment on him."

"Tonight," I whispered. I knew Carter was innocent. He had to be. That Sargeant was a trustworthy soldier.

"In the Cooler. Do you believe Carter would tell Hochstetter?" Kinch asked.

"I don't know. I don't know 'till we meet him in the cooler tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hochstetter has a word with Carter.

Carter's POV

I sat in the cooler with bruises and dried blood all over my body. They tried to beat me into submission so that I would reveal secrets. I never gave in. The torture of beatings was harsh, especially on my back. Sometimes I did not even get to eat at the Gestapo headquarters.

The cold felt good on my cuts and bruises. I laid my head against the wall and closed my eyes. It hurt to close them but it felt good.

"Food!" Shultz cheerily exclaimed as he ate some of my food.

I looked at Shultz weakly.

"Here you go." Shultz replied.

"Thanks, Shultz.." I nodded faintly.

"You're welcome...Try the strudel..." Shultz pointed to the half eatin food on the plate.

"You can have that..." I sighed.

"Okay!" Shultz happily ate it.

"Where's LeBeau?"

"I know nothing!"

"I gave you strudel..."

"No one can see you, the prisoner! Because you are a traitor!"

"Am I?!"

"Yes according to Major Hochstetter!"

"Really?"

I continued to close my eyes as Shultz walked off. I was a traitor! I told Hochstetter nothing! They tried to beat information out of me but they could not. I held it out as long as I could.

Hochstetter walked in the room as he always did. A wave of fear passed over me.

"Carter. This is the final straw!" He spat.

I wiped the spit from my face.

"What do you mean last straw?!" I exclaimed.

Hochstetter threw my plate of food on the ground. That was the only a plate of food I had gotten in a while.

"They think you are a traitor-"

"I'm NOT!"

"I know that but you see Carter if you tell us what happens in Stalag 13..."

"I won't tell you."

"You are still labelled a traitor, falsely accused...We are going to use you to get to the others...Mouse to a cat...You are to pretend like you are a traitor."

"If not?" I asked.

"I have ways of making your friends go away...Permanently." Hochstetter growled.

I took a deep breath. What I was going to do? My country and my fellow soldiers were depending on me! I could not let them down! Maybe there was a way I could trust Hochstetter not hurting them and help the Colonel. Perhaps. I nodded.

"Alrighty, Major Hochstetter...You have a deal, I guess." I sighed.

Hochstetter smiled cruelly.

"Thank you, Sergeant...Perhaps you're seeing things on our side now."

I frowned. I did not want to see things the way they saw things. I felt bad for them somehow. Did they know what exactly they were fighting for? They were fighting for a madman named Hitler who thought there was a higher race. I knew some knew and agreed with Hitler himself. It was a shame and I knew I did not want to see things the way the Nazis saw things.

"I hope not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been while...a long TIME! Sorry about that will be back soon! What will happen next!? Stay tuned!
> 
> God Bless!
> 
> MisfitFandoms:)


End file.
